À toute épreuve
by Tiniie
Summary: J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie , de pouvoir enfin m'imprégnier sur une personne et quand ce fût enfin arrivé cela tomba sur la pire créature que cette terre n'ai jamais porter .
1. chapter 1

Cc les gens , c'est encore moi Tiniie et je viens à vous avec une nouvelle histoire qui conserne un de mes couples favoris , mais aussi très rare.

Genre : Romance/Angst

Pairing : Seth / ... vous verrez bien :)

Disclainer : L'histoire m'appartient mais l'univers de Twilight par contre appartient à Stephanie Meyers

Note de l'auteur : J'ai modifié les événements qui se passe après la bataille pour le bon fonctionnement de mon histoire et inclus quelques détails qui n'étaient pas dans le livre , ni dans le film d'ailleurs pour mon histoire .

S_C_

Bonne lecture à vous...

chapter 1

Tout ce passe lors de la bataille des Cullens et Quilleutes contre les nouveaux nés de Victoria . Pendant la bataille Jacob fût blessé en esseyant de sauver Léa et il a fallut aux Quilleutes de se retirer pour pouvoir aller le soigner et aussi pour que les Volturis ne puissent pas avoir vent d'eux et à leur participation au combat . Après qu'ils furent partis , les Volturis arrivèrent enfin.

\- Il me semble que nous arrivions trop tard , dit Jane.

\- En effet , comme vous pouvez le voir nous nous sommes occupés d'eux , lui réponds Carlisle.

\- Savez-vous qui auraît pu manigancer cela ? Demanda Jane.

\- Oui , elle s'appelait Victoria , dit Edward . La connaissiez-vous ? Demanda Edward à Jane.

\- Mais que dis-tu là Edward ! Si les Volturis avaient eu vent de Victoria , ils l'auraient déjà arrêté n'est-ce pas Jane ? Dit Carlisle.

-En effet , acquiesça Jane.

/--Pendant ce temps à la réserve aux côtés des Quilleutes --/

-Aaaaaaaaaah

\- Pourquoi as tu fais ça idiot , je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule

\- Tais-toi Léa , Jake vient de te sauver la vie , au lieu de lui crier dessus tu ferais mieux de le remercier , lui coupa Seth en colère que sa soeur soit aussi bornée et pas reconnaissante .

\- Aaaaaaaaaah

\- Ses côtes ne se remettent pas en place , Seth va chercher le docteur Cullen , il doit avoir déjà fini avec les autres sang froid .

\- J'y vais , acquis de suite Seth presser de pouvoir aider son frère de coeur .

/--De retour au champ de bataille aux côtés des Cullens et les Voturis--/

\- Il semblerait que vous en avez oublié un ! Remarqua Jane.

Les Cullens et les autres se retournèrent pour voir l'intrus resté et caché derrière un rocher.

\- Non ne fait pas ça , c'est juste une enfant , dit Esmée.

Sans prêter attention à ce que disait Esmée , Jane s'approcha de l'enfant.

\- Comment t'appelle-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Bree , réponds l'enfant.

\- Qui t'as créée ? Demanda de nouveau Jane.

\- Je ne sais pas , Riley nous a juste fait sentir l'odeur d'une fille et amener ici pour pouvoir la tuer .

\- Non laissez la , ce n'est pas de sa faute , mais celle de Victoria , dit Carlisle.

\- Vous connaissez nos lois , on ne doit pas transformer des enfants en Vampire , à l'occurrence elle ne peux point vivre , s'opposa Jane à Carlisle.

Se rendant compte qu'elle allait mourir , Bree se mit a courir pour se sauver . Alec essaya de la neutralisé avec son pouvoir mais cela fût vain . Ne voyant un autre moyen de s'enfuir que par l'eau , Bree tenta de partir vers la plage , mais Jane ayant suivit son geste se plaça devant elle . Bree n'eût d'autre choix que lui sauter dessus pour la tuer , pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Jane ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'enfant lui fasse mal pour passer , ne voit le coup venir qui la projeta vers un arbre centenaire qui la blessa gravement à la colonne vertébrale . En ayant champ libre , Bree arriva à s'enfuir . Alec voulant se mettre à sa poursuite pour venger sa soeur fût arrêté par Carlisle .

\- Non Alec , laisse la partir pour l'instant ta priorité devrait-être ta soeur , lui dit-il.

\- D'accord , mais est-ce que vous pouvez la guérir ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Je ne sais pas , fit Carlisle on analysant l'état de Jane . Elle est gravement blesser et son état risque de devenir critique même pour elle qui est un vampire .

\- Ouoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas aidé un Volturis , s'offusqua Rosalie.

\- Arrête Rosalie ça fait rien , en plus de ça c'est mon travail , l'enguela Carlisle.

\- On devrait prévenir les seigneurs , je vais les appeler , dit Demetri .

\- Oui , fait donc vu la situation ils doivent-être mis au courant , dit Alex.

/--Quelque part en Italie , plus précisement à Voltera--/

\- Seigneur un appel pour vous , c'est de la part de Demetri , dit Afton à Aro.

Aro prit le téléphone en main .

\- Que se passe t-il donc Demetri ? Demanda Aro .

\- Seigneur la mission chez les Cullens s'est mal passé , il y a eu des imprévus et tentant de les résoudre Jane a été gravement blessée , précisa Demetri .

\- Tu nous raconteras tout ce qui s'est passer en détails là-bas , nous arrivons de suite , dit Aro .

\- Bien moi roi , acquiesça Demetri au téléphone .

/-- --À Forks --/

\- Seigneur Aro a dit qu'ils arrivaient , dit Demetri .

\- Vu l'état de Jane , c'est mieux qu'ils viennent , se resigna Carlisle.

\- Aro et les autres ici ? Demanda Alice pas du tout rassurée .

\- En effet , les rois viennent à Forks .

S_C

j'espère que le chap 1 de mon histoire vous à plus , le chap 2 viendra assez tard vu que je compte publier chaque semaine et que les Week-ends . Désolé mais je passe le bac alors j'ai beaucoup de boulot .

Pour ceux qu'on lut " La souffrance d'un calice " ne vous inquiétez pas je compte publier le chap 2 d'ici Mardi . Merci d'avance .

PS : s'il y a des erreurs faites le moi savoir

Tiniie :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aéroport de Seattle :

\- Plus jamais je reprendrai cette chose , claqua Caïus.

\- Mais voyons , mon frère , cette machine est très pratique. Faut avouer que les humains sont étonnants.

\- Il n'y a qu'à toi que ces choses plaisent , Aro !! Dit Marcus.

\- Pas faut. Bien , maintenant , allons-y. Jane a besoin de moi , fit le roi Volturi avec soucis.

Suite à ce là , ils prirent tous la limousine qui les attendait pour les accompagner chez nos vampires végétariens.

Chez les Cullens :

Carlisle ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver Jane. Bien sur , il avait réussit à stabiliser son état , mais , il en demeurait pas moins que la jeune vampire n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Son état pouvait s'aggraver à n'importe quel moment.

\- Je peux rien faire de plus !! Jane doit devoir s'en remettre elle-même , informa le médecin vampire.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que t'as sauvé cette meurtrière !! Dit Rosalie avec colère.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Il le fallait. Puis comme ça , les Volturi nous seront redevable !!

\- Bien évidemment !! Acquiesça Demetri.

Leurs ouïes fines les fit entendre les grincements des pneus d'une voiture qui venait de se garer devant la superbe maison vitrée.

\- Les rois sont là. Dit Alec en sortent les accueillir.

Quelques secondes plus tard , les silhouettes aligner se dessinèrent devant eux. L'un des trois rois , avança alors vers eux.

\- Aro , le salua poliment Carlisle.

\- Carlisle ! Répondit Aro.

\- Je dois avouer que ta maison est magnifique , Carlisle.

\- Merci , Seigneur Marcus.

\- Il aurait pu être plus grand !!!

\- Voyons , Caïus. Carlisle est si aimable de nous accueillir dans son humble demeure , sois gentil , dit Marcus.

\- Hum...fit le troisième roi.

Ils prirent tous place et Carlisle les raconta tout ce qui c'était passé.

\- Donc , il y a des loups ici , et vous ne nous l'avez pas dites ? Fit Caïus avec colère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce là , Seigneur , nous craignions que vous les tuer , dit Carlisle avec crainte.

\- Vous avez raison , car c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Mais quel abomination ! Garder des enfants de la lune si prêts et sans s'en méfier en plus. C'est stupide.

\- Vous devez aussi savoir que c'est grâce à eux qu'on s'en est sorti.

\- Développe !! Incita Marcus à Edward qui venait de parler.

\- Ils nous on aidé. Sans eux , je pense que Victoria nous aurait déjà réduit en cendre.

\- Désolé d'entrer dans la conversation qui ne me concerne pas mais , ils ont raison mes Seigneurs , ces loups nous on sauvé , intervint Demetri.

Les rois restèrent calme durant au moins cinq minutes. Puis , Aro brisa le silence :

\- Enfin bref , comment se porte Jane ?

\- Son état est stable , mais il risque de s'aggraver à tout moment.

\- N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la sauvé , Carlisle ? Demanda Marcus , lui aussi inquièt de l'état de santé de leur servante si dévouée.

\- Pas à ma connaissance , désolé.

\- Et les chi-

Caïus fit interrompu par les pas de courses qui venaient de l'extérieur. L'odeur que dégageait l'inconnu les dérangea , ils conclurent tous que ce n'était ni un humain ni un vampire. Alors la garde royal se mit en garde , prête à protéger leur Seigneur coûte que coûte.

Mais le patriarche de la famille Cullen les arrêta :

\- C'est un enfant de la réserve !!

\- Un loup ? Demanda Aro très curieux. Mais pourtant il ne sent pas comme un enfant de la lune.

\- En effet ! Il ne sent pas eux , car c'est un métamorphe , pas loup ordinaire.

\- Intéressant ! Conclu Aro en plissant les yeux.

Personne ne virent le regarde du troisième roi changé de couleur. Et personne ne vire qu'il fesait un effort monstre pour ne pas bouger de son fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte claqua et laissa apparaitre un jeune homme d'à peine seize ans mais qui ne les fesaient pas mais alors pas du tout vu sa grande taille.

\- Monsieur Cullen , venez vite , l'état de Jake ne s-

Seth s'interrompu en voyant tout le monde qu'il y avait dans la maison Cullen. Il se senti tout de suite gêner et s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu quelque chose d'important , murmura l'ado.

\- Non Seth , vas-y , parle ! L'encouraga le docteur.

\- Jake ne se sent toujours pas bien , alors j-

Le garçon se figea. Plus aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Les personnes présentes se demandèrent tous ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Jusqu'à ce que Marcus suive son regarde et tombe sur son plus jeune frère qui était tout aussi figé que le garçon. Et il sourit :

\- Voilà qui risque d'être fort intéressant ! Fit le roi vampire en souriant d'un sourire franc.

Voilà voilà. Enfin , le chapitre deux.

J'espère que sa vous a plus.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout. Voter , cmter , et partager. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

À toute...


End file.
